The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echeveria plant botanically known as Echeveria agavoides×E. mexicana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Mira’.
‘Mira’ originated from the crossing of the female or seed parent, an unnamed proprietary Echeveria agavoides cultivar, and the male or pollen parent, an unnamed proprietary Echeveria mexicana cultivar. The crossing was conducted in 2006 in Kudelstaart, Netherlands. The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘Mira’ was selected by the inventor in 2008 in a controlled environment as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a cultivated area of Kudelstaart, Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Mira’ first occurred by leaf cuttings in 2008 in Kudelstaart, Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.